Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to radio frequency electrostatic discharge protection (ESD) circuits.
Description of the Related Technology
Radio frequency systems can be exposed to an electrostatic discharge (ESD) event, or an electrical signal of a relatively short duration having rapidly changing voltage and high power.
ESD events can damage integrated circuits (ICs) inside an electronic system due to overvoltage conditions and/or high levels of power dissipation over relatively small areas of the ICs. High power dissipation can increase IC temperature, and can lead to numerous problems, such as gate oxide punch-through, junction damage, metal damage, and surface charge accumulation. Moreover, ESD events can induce latch-up (in other words, inadvertent creation of a low-impedance path), thereby disrupting the functioning of the IC and potentially causing permanent damage to the IC. Thus, there is a need to provide an IC with protection from such ESD events, such as during IC power-up and power-down conditions.